


War and Love

by ToyWolfMaker



Category: Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts (Cartoon)
Genre: Anxiety, Fluff, Other, Romance??, Scarlemagne x reader - Freeform, a lot of fluff, but also fuck wtf anxiety about warrrr, character connections, hand holding, reader and scarlemagne being cute, scarlemagne/reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27449878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToyWolfMaker/pseuds/ToyWolfMaker
Summary: Scarlemagne finds you hiding out and decides to share some worries and thoughts with you,((contains spoilers for season 3))
Relationships: Scarlemagne x reader, Scarlemagne/reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	War and Love

Your body was curled under the monolith trees that hid the burning sun from you, you gently stroked your pencil over the soft paper. The day was weaning into the afternoon as the sun was at its highest point in the sky, deciding to take a break from helping Kipo with managing the Prahm you drew instead.

Wolf was the main contributor to helping Kipo with decorations and planning, it was mostly complete and now the only thing left to do was feel the oncoming waves of anxiety, you could sense the strong emotions through everyone. It practically seeped out of them like honey, and you were aware of it all too well. Gauging others emotions was what you did best, it's helped you understand and make connections with all, mute and human kind alike.

Right now the only thing keeping you sane was the soft words of Scarlemagne, anytime you weren’t subdued with work and worry he was chatting your ear off. Always asking if you needed anything or could use some help, you just gently reminded him that if you thought it was too much you’d ask. 

He was always apprehensive about letting you do anything he deemed too “difficult for a human”, to which you’d then recall to him the fact that you could easily throw 120 pounds of weight if you so wanted. You hadn’t been living on the surface for all your life just to be belittled by a concerned Scarlemagne. Through your twenty years of life here, it’s made your mindset completely ignore others' prompts for aiding you. Stopping yourself in your tracks you would suddenly realize their efforts of concern and allow them to help, your quick refusals were by no means of anger or hatred. 

It was just...Unexpected, it left you with a warm glow in your chest. All your life you were unable to depend on others, it left you with others seeing you as cold or stand off-ish, and it left you feeling estranged, stubborn and never quite in place with a pack.

You let out a small breath as you tapped your pencil, thoughts freely entered and swirled around in your head while sitting among the grass and shrub. Shaking your head to alleviate the annoyingly persistent worries, you set your book down. The worn cover was thinned leather and its spine has long since been broken by consistent opening and closing. Drawing was a vivid passion of yours, you itched to create and share the wonders of life. The art in this book mainly consisted of local wildlife and friends you thought looked fun to draw. 

Lots of sketches of Molly and the Timber cats were scattered in there, dining hall expressions of joy and energy were infused into your art. Or the gentle interactions between everyone as they settled down into the nights, the feeling of drowsiness creating a calming atmosphere, even more enhanced by a soft candle light. You smiled fondly with all the memories bound into this book.

Your head snapped up at the received sounds of feet padding across the ground, a gut wrenching fear suddenly hit your stomach, had something happened? Who was looking for you? You hadn’t heard anything out of the ordinary other than the chatter of mutes and wind shaking the tree tops.

Your eyes were strained onto the bushes in front of you as they shook, whoever was approaching was right here, your heart beat thumped into your throat, you weren’t sure why you were so nervous…

A hand suddenly grabbed onto a nearby branch and twisted it out of their way, red flashed in front of you and it stopped in the clearing, they seemed a bit dazed and annoyed by the foliage around them.

“Why on earth are you hiding here, of all the places,” Scarlemagne grimaced, brushing the leaves that had stuck to his petticoat. His brow was closely knit together as he glared down at you, he almost looked like he was awaiting a response. You blinked dumbfound, 

“Jesus, you scared me…” 

“I’m going to do a lot more than that if you keep disappearing and leaving me to babysit children!” He squalled angrily, he harrumphed and sat down straight in front of you glowering with his arms crossed, you stared at him with a contorted face of amusement.

“Children?” You peered at him.

“Yes, children, did I not make that clear?” A low grumble emitted from him, the corner of your mouth suddenly twitched up in a grin, he watched your expression transform from curious to absolutely enthralled. It made him slightly regret his words, 

“Awww, I didn’t think you’d actually enjoy playing with kids!” You couldn’t stop yourself from smiling from ear to ear, although Scarlemagne complains habitually about almost anything, you could tell he didn’t mind it, it was quite endearing really.

Scarlemagne rolled his eyes, you could see him desperately trying to control the smile that crept onto his maw, but his eyes couldn’t lie. They were soft and avoided your gaze as he instead decided the ants roaming around in the dirt were more interesting. 

“It’s not like I had a choice, Kipo would kill me if I didn’t pretend to play dead for them.” He let out a small chuckle as he looked back up at you and sighed. His arms uncrossed and gently laid on his legs, he looked tired and anxious. You just watched him closely, he looked like he had something else he wanted to talk about. 

“I know Kipo believes in this Prahm, and I believe in Kipo, but I would never lay my trust in Emelia. I suspect she has other plans,” He started, your heart dropped, you felt the same way about all this. Your heart aches for Kipo, she was trying everything in her power to unite humans and mutes together, you vehemently believe that everything would turn out well, other than the fact that Emelia freely roams the surface. She has already been deemed as untrustworthy and two faced in your book. 

“No matter what, she will try to unhinge our plans, she’s not just out to ruin Prahm, Emelia is out for the extinction of everything mute, no matter the cost.” Scarlemagne had a steely look gracing his features, “even if that means hurting Kipo…” He slowly finishes. A pained look mimicked his, you both knew that she was willing to go this far, her past cemented that reality in your mind.

“I know, but we can’t convince Kipo, she’s dead set on this, she wants to believe she can change Emelia. I myself would want it too if I had the power, but Kipo isn’t responsible for another person's change, if Emelia even had a shred of morality, we wouldn't be right where we are now.” You grimaced, you didn’t want this at all, you wished at every moment that maybe things could have been better, but they weren’t. And now Emelia threatens everything you live for, everyone you love.

“I know… We just need to be prepared for anything Emelia has up her sleeve,” Scarlemagne said coolly, he let out a small breath of air from his nostrils, you nodded your head. 

The two of you gazed at each other in a solemn silence, both thinking of the outcomes that could happen. The tragedy, the rage, it was all so much and the only thing you could do was try. 

Scarlemagne got up abruptly from his spot in front of you, his sudden movement made you lean back and watch him. He gently stepped closer to you and spun around so his back faced the trunk of the tree like you. He sat down once more, his fur softly tickled your face as he lent into you, a deep sigh escaped yourself as you let your body melt into his. His head gently rested on top yours, you curled your legs toward his torso as you let your weight fall into his shoulder.

You brought your hand up and gently brushed his cheek fur in a comforting way, his eyes slowly drooped in exhaustion, you felt a calmness seep through your body as you repeated the soft motions as your hand tangled through his silky fur. You gently scratched and swirled designs into his scalp, tenderly exploring his fur. Your breathing synced up as you let out a slow breath, he almost sounded like he was asleep with how relaxed it was. You loved moments like these, just calming quiet ones, it seems as if the world stopped revolving and you could focus on just this.

The warm afternoon sun and the soft sounds of breathing as you laid there with your eyes closed, crickets could be heard singing without a care in the world, they were here in the moment of lush sounds and the smell of earth beneath you. 

“Scarlemagne-” You were about to say something when he shifted ever so slightly, his hand reached over to yours and was gently set on top, you felt a small jolt go through you. A pleasant warmth surrounded you, his breathing was steady in your ear as you glanced slightly at his form, 

“Call me Hugo…” He said ever so quietly in your ear, it was soft, his voice was relaxed and gentle. Your heartbeat jumped into your throat, your eyes widened a bit, it seemed time itself had suddenly stopped. It felt like you were dreaming, did you really hear that? You slowly turned your hand up and intertwined it with his, he gave a gentle squeeze and you returned it, 

“Hugo…” You tested the name on your tongue, it felt right somehow, you felt a rush of happiness flood into your heart, this meant the world to you. “I love you, you know that?” you said tenderly, you brushed your thumb over his as you stared at your hands. You could feel Hugo take a large intake of air, he was silent for a moment. 

“I love you, too.” He whispered, just loud enough for you to hear, it felt like the wind could have carried it off if you weren’t listening closely enough,


End file.
